The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electro-optical device, an electronic instrument, and the like.
As an electro-optical panel used for electronic instruments (e.g., portable telephone, television, and projector (projection-type display device)), a simple matrix type liquid crystal panel and an active matrix type liquid crystal panel using a switch element (e.g., thin film transistor) have been known. In recent years, an electro-optical panel using a light-emitting element such as an electroluminescence (EL) element has attracted attention.
As a related-art example of a display driver that drives such an electro-optical panel, technology disclosed in JP-A-2001-188615 is known, for example. In this related-art example, an electro-optical panel is driven while selectively performing operational amplifier drive that uses an operational amplifier with high drive capability and DAC drive that can reduce a variation in output voltage between the adjacent source lines within a 1H period.
According to this related-art example, the electro-optical panel serves as an antenna so that noise generated by a display driver produces EMI noise, whereby the reception sensitivity of a portable telephone decreases, for example.